The New Girl
by beanie-and-scarf
Summary: A foreign phenomenon has been forced to take hold in Ouran, and is set to keep doing things her way. Of course, this has one particularly controlling host in a rather sexually frustrated spin. Bad summary is bad, just read it. Sort of a much better (and longer) adaption of my old story, The Onyx and Ruby Choker (ew) with many more chapters and plot. R R please!


**Yo, this is your Author speaking.**

**So basically this story's been popping up in my head every-so-often, and I've decided to put it to rest, of course by publishing it!**

**Like I mentioned, this is a somewhat extended and remastered version of my old story (The Onyx and Ruby Choker), actually come to think about it there's very little in common as far as content goes, it's more the base characters and terminology I'll be borrowing. TOaRC is little more than the badly written ramblings of a teenager, I'm afraid to say... eww.**

**Anyhow, it's been some time since I was in my Japanese class, so if I get honorifics wrong, or spelling or whatever, feel free to correct me (politely) because I've long forgotten... heh...**

**I've attempted to put a lil' smut in each chapter, even if it is indirect and short (such as this chapter).**

**All in all, yes I am being incredibly unimaginative and reusing the whole old 'insert different new student into Ouran, wait until previously angsty host falls hopelessly for them even though they convince themselves they aren't, yay badly written and unrealistic smut before a "cliffhanger" (cough) ending"**

**Although hopefully mine will have much better gramma and plot (as well as being not quite so predictable), as it isn't the jottings of a sexually frustrated teenage girl (or guy for that matter), let's not be mysoginistic here...**

**Read and Review it my beauties!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Elegant towers of pure architectural grandeur loomed far above a solitary figure, standing alone in silent awe, her shadow splayed out behind her in the early morning sunlight. A flock of small white birds flew far above, their light twittering spilling around the cool air.

"So this is Ouran..." the girl murmured to herself, eyeing the lattices, wall roses and every other adornment that clung to the rose tinted walls. "Quite feminine for a top end school that caters for both men and women."

She stared down in dismay at the pastel yellow dress that clung to her waist, its unflattering folds disguising her figure, effectively reducing her to a lump. The awkwardly heavy black school shoes clunked when she tapped her heel, feeling their unfair weight and shape drag her down, physically and mentally.

"Would've thought that Japan had more fashion sense than this," she muttered darkly in her own language, English, feeling the familiar syllables slide off her tongue, a relief from the afflicted and fluctuating tones of Japanese.

A deep yet melodious bell rung from far in the sky from one of the many towers, signalling the start of a new day and term at school. The girl sighed and shrugged her bag further up her shoulder, bracing herself for the numerous stares, pointed glances, whispers behind perfectly manicured hands and exclusions that were bound to follow her in a place like this; a commoner from an entirely different country, no significant ties, a unambiguous family name of no consequence and reputation built of her own drive and accomplishments, as opposed to being handed the high life on a gilt platter.

"Give me your worst, Ouran," she snarled with more venom intended at nothing in particular as her thick shoes clumped without grace up the stairs to her new life.

...

...

"Oooh, Haruhiii!" two nearly identical voices rang out in a crowded hallway, closely followed by two matching figures, crisp blue uniforms flattering every feature in their nearly perfect bodies. A small (apparently male) student, no higher than a child with innocent yet reassuring features growled in the back of her throat and turned to face them.

"You didn't have the drive to leave me alone over the holidays, so please tell me why I should indulge you five minutes after school's started again?" she asked, flicking through her comparatively tattered textbooks.

"Awh, don't be like that Haru', we were just being nice," one half winked as he leant down and draped himself over her left shoulder.

"Yeah," the second half followed suit, leaning elegantly against her right shoulder. "And besides, you know you love it."

Haruhi huffed, more for show than anything and nudged their offending arms off her. Although she had to admit, she did love them, in the way that they were like brothers to her, through their relentless taunting, jokes and inappropriate jibes.

"Step off, you two," she smiled, pushing away their ginger, impish forms. They settled right back on as soon as she was busy rummaging through her bag.

"Wanna know something, Haruhi?" Kaoru winked, dropping his voice conspiratorially.

"What?"

"We-ll," Hikaru continued, nudging closer. "We heard-"

"-In a totally safe-"

"-Non-gossiping manners of pure nicety that-"

"-Apparently-"

"-There's going to be a new student here-"

"-A girl to be exact!"

"So why is another girl from a rich family supposed to be all that special?" she asked flatly, preoccupied with more pressing matters, like _where was her lunch_. She hoped she hadn't forgotten it, it wouldn't be exactly a great way to start the mid-year term.

"Now, who said she was just like all the other girls here?" Hikaru feigned hurt. "Kaoru, do you remember me saying anything about her being from a rich family?"

"Not in the slightest," his twin replied, failing miserably to hide his grin. "Far from it, I do believe she's another commoner!"

Haruhi remained to appear neutral, although her interest was piqued a little. She emerged from her bag. "Go on."

"Ah, but not just any girl," Hikaru broke in before Kaoru could get the lead to tell this little snippet of a story that was bound to be school-wide gossip by the end of the day. In their opinions, rumours and little secrets were like a newly released collection of clothes; so much better when they were new and before anyone else had a chance to get to them.

"-Yeah, she's from _Ō__sutoraria," _the other broke in, keen to be the one to continue.

"Hey, Dumbass, I was supposed to say that!"

"Were not!"

"Was too!"

"Okay, okay, just shut it, right!" exclaimed the small brown eyed cross dresser host, stopping them before they distracted themselves from the rest of the news. "So, a new Australian girl is at Ouran, is that it?"

"Of course not," one of the halves huffed. "Do you remember that first book of that dystopian trilogy that was released a while ago? The one everyone went ape over?"

"Oh yes, that one," Haruhi smiled faintly. "The one set on Earth after it was abandoned by half of humanity, and when they come back they find their other halves, the ones who decided to stay-"

"-We'd know all about other halves, wouldn't we now, Hika?" the twin on the left winked, only to be shushed.

"And how they refuse to see each other as they really are, until the ones who left decide to start exterminating the others."

"Yeah, and then that redhead girl gets captured and taken to them, 'cause they think she's the last of her kind and she befriends that sulky dark haired guy-"

"-Damian," corrected Kaoru graciously.

"Yeah, him, then lah-de-dah-de-dah, until the twisting events force fate leaving Damian behind."

"A true cliff hanger," Kaoru nodded solemnly. "I couldn't wait for the second book to be out!"

"Yeah well anyway, she was the one who wrote that!"

"Maybe we can convince her to give us a little sneak peek? _Ne_?"

Haruhi held up her hand for them to stop. Almost instantly they fell silent. Her interest fully raised now, she wanted to ask more. "Isn't she around our age?"

"Almost exactly, I believe."

"Definitely in our year."

"Maybe she'll even be in our classes!"

Two matching Cheshire Cat grins loomed near her face, glinting eyes peering intently above.

"You just want her to be near so you can bombard her with questions about her novel," the pint sized girl sighed.

"Nothing of the sort!" Hikaru acted hurt, copying what was done before. "We are going to be the finest gentlemen she has ever had the pleasure to meet, aren't we Kao?"

"Of course!" came the sincere, if not dramatic reply.

"Well have fun with that then, because we have to head to class now, and no doubt you'll probably see her there," Haruhi strolled off, having trouble disguising how impressed she was with the Australian girls accomplishments and how eager she was to meet her.

...

...

Whispers moved in very physical waves, much like the students that flooded the hallways, heading off to their respective classes. Eyes surrounded by flawless skin stared without shame, lips that had never once been chapped or dry moved in barely hidden ways, hands with perfect nails half-heartedly hid curious or even disapproving smirks.

The new girl took it all in her stride, keeping her chin up, eyes open, shoulders back, posture relaxed, like for all the world she belonged there.

_Well technically I do, _she thought with chagrin. _Seeing as I got a year long scholarship to spend here to further my English skills. I was _asked _to be here, so I can damn well leave whenever I want to!_

How stupid was that? Learning how to improve your effect over words in a place that didn't even use your own language..!

"First year student?" A class representative smiled in an overly cheery way at her, not even bothering to hide the fact that his eyes travelled with apparent distaste from her ill-fitting shoes up her legs to where her dress fell in shapeless fold around her middle, then up to her face and hair.

_Prejudiced little twerp. _The top of his head barely grazed where her nose would have been.

The troubles of being a Westerner in an Asian country was that without a doubt, you would always be taller than average.

In reply she nodded, resisting the urge to physically wipe the disdainful smile off his flawlessly skinned face.

"Right through here," he gestured to an open door, already forgetting her and moving onto, no doubt, a more attractive, wealthy and important girl from an prominent family. Maybe even royalty. Japan still clung to the old, if not ineffective, grandeur of royal families.

The room beyond was spectacularly lit with ornate bronze wall brackets, casting a golden glow over the already well lit room. Neat rows of dark brown hardwood desks lined up from the front of the class, a matching bronze hook for bags neatly places in the middle of their right side. Perfectly crafted chairs stood behind each desk, some already occupied. Three desks at the very back of the class were producing the most noise... well actually just two. The third desk held a petite looking boy, his mouth a line as the two boisterous gingers either side of him toyed around, laughing and generally causing a raucous.

She sighed heavily and headed towards an anonymous desk towards the side of the class.

"Excuse me, Miss Smith?"

A secretary appeared at the doorway, beckoning her. It was nice that she addressed her in the Western fashion though, a vague feeling of familiarity. "The Chairman would like to see you in his office."

"Oh, of course," she smiled, re-shouldering her bag.

Following the black pencil skirt and modest high heel shoes up the hallway was much easier than walking alone, students moved out of the way and, while they were still there, the stares and whispers were much less.

"Right through here."

"_Domo arigatou gozaimasu._"

She bowed slightly and left, leaving her alone in a great room with arched windows. She'd been here before. Except that day had been far less stressful and with no other students, far more pleasant.

The Chairman stood and gestured her to sit down on one of the over-stuffed chairs in front of his walnut desk. His white suit was immaculately pressed and the deep lines on either side of his face betrayed a lifetime of smiling.

"So how has Ouran been treating you so far?" he asked graciously.

_Shit. _"It's certainly been interesting, Chairman, although I can't really say because I haven't had a class yet."

"Ah yes of course, of course. I suppose I should let you go, don't want you to be late. But of course, I can't forget the main reason I asked you to come here in the first place."

She waited in silence through his pause for effect before moving on.

"If you ever need help, or are having difficulties, please don't be shy. I would be more than happy to help you, if ever you need."

"Thank you, sir. I'll keep that in mind."

Although the Chairman was a kind man, and obviously intelligent and well-mannered enough for his post, there wasn't a single doubt in the girls mind as she left his office that his help would only be required in the most dire situations, and grudgingly at that.

...

...

"Kyoya senpai?"

"What is it?"

The sound of keys tapping filled a portion of the spacious room three men occupied.

"What do you know about the new girl?"

"The one in your year? And how may I ask does it matter to you?" the third Ootori son paused to push up his glasses.

"Just curious, is all," Kaoru shrugged.

_Curiosity._

Yes, that certainly was a way to describe how the Shadow King felt towards this new shrew; ever since Haruhi, there had been no new students at all, yet alone one as different and as intriguing as this.

"Unfortunately, nothing," he closed his laptop with a crisp snap, effectively signalling the end of their short-lived exchange. Except for the fact that the signal was completely and utterly lost on the two Hitachiin twins. They scootched closer, one on either side of him.

"But Kyoya senpai, aren't you supposed to know everything?"

"Yeah, even stuff that realistically nobody should?"

Kyoya silently regarded the two before letting out an exasperated huff and leveraging himself out of his seat.

"If you leave me alone and don't bother me in the slightest until tomorrow, _you have my word_ that you will both be the first I tell, should I find out anything about the new girl."

"Well, we can't exactly call that a perfectly fair compromise now can w-"

But Kyoya had already left the room, closing the ornate door behind him with a crisp _'snick'_.

...

...

The girl was sloping down a deserted hallway, glad that she could finally drop her pretence of confidence. The endless judgement really had taken it's toll on her, even though she was relatively sure not one drop of it had shown through her hardened extrerior.

_12:36_

Lunch would finish soon, she should probably get back to the main quad just in case she turned up late for a class, that'd be a horrible way to start a new school, particularly because she was already under such intense scrutiny, not even to mentio-

_thwod, creck, clatter..._

Breath froze in the girls throat, half-assed apology already out of her lips when she was silenced by a pair of squinty obsidion optics.

An expensive looking ultra-book lay on the tiles between the two students, accompanied by a black leatherbound notebook and silver plate pen.

_Bloody rich bastards... what ever was wrong with normal school supplies..._

A long moment passed.

The expensive looking young man infront of her spoke, remarkably calm in the current situation.

"I take it you are the new student; Miss Smith?"

"Sitara."

"I beg your pardon?"

The new girl realised her mistake and backpedalled sufficiently to cover it.

"I meant; Sitara is my name, and yes, I am the new student you mentioned."

"Sitara Smith."

She smiled politely, however with very little imagination it could be a grimace.

"Isn't that a very un-western name for one of the most common Australian last names."  
_Common... Yeah I see it, you're just like the rest aren't you... That's all I am, common..._

The young man observed Sitara closely. She plastered back on her winning smile, hoping this whole thing would be over, no doubt he was a gossip, they all were at Ouran...

"That's me. My parents wanted something that sounded exotic"

He hummed in a very non-plussed way.

"Well anyhow, nice to make your aquantiance," he dipped his head ever so slightly, ink black hair softly falling forward. While any lesser girl would have instantly thought of running her hands through its silky depths, Sitara only felt her upper lip twist a bit.

_He must have to pay a fotune for his hairdressing bills._

"Likewise," she dipped down lower, all to aware she was his lesser and therefore this was the response expected of her. Japan was so divided into classes, much like all the other Asian countries it was suffocating for a Westerner, or for that case anyone unnacustomed to the culture. "Bye."

With that she sped off, not bothering to look back. Once she had put considerable distance between herself and that awfully cold student she slowed down.

"Eh, how bad could it be, not like I've got a stellar reputation to start with..."

Everything else that day seemed almost pleasant after her encounter with the man made of ice outside of that ornately carved pastel pink doorway.

...

...

Kyoya still stood out the front of the doorway to the host club, gaze fixated on the exact spot Sitaras shoe had dissapeared from sight. He had picked up his belongings and they nested in the crook of his arm, comfortingly normal.

When that girl had walked dead into him, at first he was ready to spit out some form of sharp and cutting remark for her to watch her step, but something had stopped him. She had looked up and for the first time for as long as he could remember since year one, a girl had been eye-to-eye with him. Even at the expensive charity balls he attended when every last woman over the age of fourteen was in stilletos they still didn't rival his height. But there she was, barely thirty centimeters away from his face, in the flesh, with an expression that just dared him _'go on; make my day, I dare you.'_.

Regaining his thoughts after being tipped over by this foreign phenomenom, he found them slightly scattered again, this time by the intricate details of her eyes.

Once one got over the barely veiled threat nestled in them, one could notice how extraordinary they were from all the eyes he normally saw. They were a slightly blue grey that tinged green around the edges, with a spiked band of dull yellow circling the pupil. They were naturally double lidded - naturally being the operative term - which was definitely a paradox to the standard in Japan, and had lashes that were long, yet looked short as they turned transparent halfway up the shaft.

Then Kyoya had regained his speech and the power was in his hands again, just as he liked it.

A small smile of satisfaction spread across his thin lips. Observing the damage to his ultra-book, only a scratch and dent in one outside corner where it had landed, a perfect thought formed in the third Ootori sons' head.

Their first encounter and he already had something against her. Even if it was an incredibly small thing, it still existed and it was in his power.

Chuckling, he turned on his heel and walked the opposite direction. The twins didn't need to know about this, and after all, an Ootoris word is never as quite as set in stone as some like to believe.

...

...

_"Honey, I'm home,"_ Sitara mocked as she shouldered open her front door. No answer came. Of course it wouldn't, she lived alone in a tiny villa that the school payed for. It wasn't much, but for the next year and a bit, it was home.

The rooms were pretty much all empty, save her bedroom and the kitchen; at least until the rest of her personal belongings were shipped over from home. At least it would make this scarily foreign place a little more homely.

Sitara kicked off her shoes and slumped on her bed, bag dropping limply to the floor. The heavy thud forcefully reminded her of something. With a groan that could rival a dying wilderbeast, she rolled herself off the bed and to her desk.

_Bloody fucking homework._

...

...

"_Arigatou," _Kyoya waved off the limo driver and stepped lightly up to his room. The maids greeted him as usual and a different sound, the low masculine murmurings of a business meeting slipped out from under a conference rooms door. Probably once of his older brothers entertaining the CEO's of the multitude of companies he was intending to buy out. Kyoyas mind soured at the thought and he hurried to his room, closing the door then growling non-too quietly.

His usual afternoon habits proceeded: homework before checking the stocks, replying to Tamakis extensive list of host club related drabbles before a quick shower. Without noticing anything, the entire afternoon had passed. He sloped downstairs for a meal that he ate alone, everyone else was busy with their separate dealings, then back upstairs.

Finally, he could relax.

Kyoya climbed the small flight of stairs that led up the the mezzanine floor that held his bed, neatly dropped his glasses off on his bedside table and grabbing his phone and earphones from his pillow. Kicking off his uniform into sleep clothes, he clambered onto his 'x-king' bed. It was custom made, you couldn't buy them in stores.

_Browser, saved favourites, hidden incognito mode, __ .com_

Kyoya sighed and began sifting through his favourites. Unable to find anything outstanding, he settled for the first one his finger touched.

A heavily made up girl writhed in apparent pleasure on a silk bed, a rather unassuming man heavily groping her false breasts and biting them. The camera zoomed into the womans face, twisted in an angelic, if not dramatic expression. Childish cries escaped her as she was pounded into by the engorged cock of her partner, body thumping back and forth, heavy breasts bouncing back and forth.

_Ahh, that's it..._

Kyoya felt a familiar heat run down into his groin, and sifted through his blankets and clothes to get to it.

Grabbing his goal, he gave a well practiced twist and jerk, knowing exactly what pleased him.

Getting off probably wasn't the most sophisticated thing he did, but on that same note it was also probably the only activity he had in common with the average male teenager.

Closely observing the filmed goings on, he continued to pump his rapidly hardening shaft, until the 'cotton wool' feeling set in. Grunting in frustration, he leant over to grab a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. Drizzling the oily substance onto his palm he went right back to where he left, this time jerking with more agression. He hadn't been able to do this as much as his raging hormones would have liked recently, and there was a sense of urgence to his movements.

A rather dramatic and fake cry escaped the jolting woman on the screen; _'Ohhh yes! Yes baby, fuck me just like that! Uh! Oh yes baby, give me your thick cock, I need it! Oh YES!"_

Almost as if he was the one he was the one she was cajoling, he grunted in reply, letting his hand flick up and down his now rock-hard cock. More animal sounds escaped the back of his throat despite his half hearted attempts to stop them, and the heat in his groin reached fever pitch.

And yet, despite the beautiful woman moaning and wailing on the bed as she was roughly fucked, and appearing to enjoy it too, even though Kyoya knew it to be an act, one stupid thought would not leave his head. In the end, he realised he wasn't going to get any release until he gave in to the irritating notion.

And so for the remaining few minutes he could last, with the escalating wailing of the woman on the screen, he allowed himself to pander to the thought that the new girl really did have nice eyes."

"_Oh, uhhhh..." _Kyoya squeezed his eyes shut. _"Fuck!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Weeeeellll, what didya think?**

**I know full well it needs drastic editing, and I'm honestly not sure how the formatting turned out (this website has a bad habit of mucking things up for me...) but all in all I hope you enjoyed.**

**Tbh, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, today is my last day on holidays before term starts up again, but it should be relatively soon *crosses fingers behind back***

**Love you all (I suppose, I've never actually met you, but lets go with that) and you'll hear from me soon!**

**Beanie xx**


End file.
